Tamerlão
thumb|rigth|300px|Estátua de Tamerlão. Tamerlão, do turcomano, Timur-i-Lenk, ou "Timur, o Coxo" (Kesh, atual Shahrisabz, Uzbequistão, 8 de abril de 1336 – Otrar, perto da atual Shymkent, Cazaquistão, 18 de fevereiro de 1405), foi o último dos grandes conquistadores nômades da Ásia Central de origem turco-mongol."Timur", Encyclopædia Britannica, Online Academic Edition, 2007."Central Asia, history of Timur", in Encyclopædia Britannica, Online Edition, 2007., Quotation: "...'' Timur first united under his leadership the Turko-Mongol tribes located in the basins of the two rivers...."History of Central Asia, Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 13 December 2008.B.F. Manz, ''"Tīmūr Lang", in Encyclopaedia of Islam."Timur" The Columbia Encyclopedia, Sixth Edition, 2001-05. Quotation: Tamerlane, c.1336–1405, b. Kesh, near Samarkand. He is also called Timur Leng the lame. He was the son of a tribal leader. Some historians claim that he was the descendant of Jenghiz Khan. He was from a Mongol tribe, Barlos. There were mongol tribes used to live in the area where his father was a leader. Timur spent his early military career in subduing his rivals in what is now Turkistan; by 1369 he firmly controlled the entire area from his capital at Samarkand. Nascido nos domínios do Canato Chagatai, de uma família de pastores, agregou em torno de si diversas tribos, graças à sua competência como guerreiro, à sua astúcia como político e ao seu carisma como entusiasta da religião e das artes. Com a ajuda de um vasto exército, construiu um poderoso e agressivo império, conhecido como Império Timúrida, que não resistiria à sua morte. Ascensão Timur, que significa "ferro" na língua turca, nasceu em Kesh, perto de Samarcanda, na antiga região da Transoxiana. Várias fontes persas se referem a ele como Timur-e-Lang (تیمور لنگ), que se traduz como "Timur, o coxo", dado que, ainda na juventude, sofrera um acidente de cavalo que o deixara manco. Sua família havia se agregado ao recém formado Canato Chagatai, um dos quatro reinos mongóis originários da fragmentação do grande império de Genghis Khan. A unidade política desse reino era praticamente inexistente, e os clãs viviam de maneira quase independente, como pastores nômades ou semi-nômades. Tamerlão nasceu e cresceu nesse contexto, onde a liderança não era herdada, mas conquistada e mantida pela força e pela coragem. É possível que o respeito que conquistou esteja ligado à sua personalidade carismática e ao seu gênio militar. Um historiador de Damasco observa que a lealdade conquistada por Timur seria devida ao seu sucesso como ladrão de ovelhas, e que seus seguidores seriam ladrões, depois transformados em guerreiros hábeis e disciplinados. No decorrer da década de 1360 Timur estabeleceu alianças entre líderes tribais, e tornando-se virtualmente o líder de todo o Canato Chagatai. Para confirmar sua autoridade, Timur forjou uma relação distante de parentesco com Genghis Khan, e assumiu para si o título de Khan. Personalidade Tamerlão foi descrito por diversos cronistas do século XIV, e cada relato apresentava o imperador sob um enfoque diferente: ora nobre e educado, ora violento e explosivo, ora um bárbaro aculturado, ora um amante das artes. Mas todos os relatos concordam que Timur possuía personalidade complexa que fascinava e tornava perplexos mesmo os seus desafetos. Era adepto de uma versão do Islão que incorporava os velhos cultos animistas mongóis e tomou para si a missão de expandir e fortalecer a fé islâmica no mundo, assumindo também o papel de um líder religioso para seu povo. Além disso, sabia que os chagatai precisavam ser mantidos ocupados, para evitar descontentamentos entre seus exércitos, e empreendeu contínuas campanhas militares contra seus vizinhos durante seu reinado. Assim, seu poder se consolidou, também, por saber como lidar com seus inquietos compatriotas, além de expandir seu império para além das estepes da Ásia Central Apesar da natureza rude do modo de vida mongol, o imperador chagatai era um entusiasta de história, arte, arquitetura, poesia e filosofia, e não raro fazia questão de poupar artistas, historiadores e engenheiros estrangeiros durante suas conquistas - exterminando todo o resto da população. Timur também apreciava a visita de embaixadores e mercadores estrangeiros, com os quais aprendia sobre a história e a cultura de povos tão distantes quanto os espanhóis e italianos. Durante seu reinado, a cidade de Samarcanda, para onde esses prisioneiros eram deportados, tornou-se a pérola das estepes asiáticas, com grandes obras de arquitetura e urbanismo. A característica pela qual Tamerlão tornou-se mais conhecido - e temido - em todo o ocidente foi sua crueldade, a brutalidade com que tratava os povos conquistados. Apesar de ser um líder militar refinado (estabelecia novas estratégias jogando xadrez), não abria mão da violência para abater a moral dos inimigos e impor respeito sobre os povos conquistados. Atos como o assassínio de um grupo de crianças pequenas - ocorrido no ataque a Isfahan, quando dizimou quase toda a população local, empilhando seus crânios em montes do lado de fora da cidade - e o emparedamento de duas mil pessoas em uma torre de Isfizar para sufocar uma rebelião, tiveram enorme repercussão negativa na reputação de Tamerlão na Europa e em reinos adjacentes, mas inflava o orgulho dos chagatai. Conquistas thumb|Timur derrota o sultão de Deli Tamerlão unificou os chagatai em torno de si usando astúcia política, mas fez uso de seus arqueiros montados em pequenos cavalos mongóis para vencer exércitos e conquistar cidades na Ásia. Inicialmente, Timur era senhor da Transoxiana e parte do Turquestão, e começou a expandir seus domínios para o Coração, o Afeganistão e Multão, no Paquistão. Conquistou a velha cidade de Deli, a Pérsia, o Iraque, a Armênia e o sul da Rússia, então sob domínio do Canato da Horda Dourada. Seu exército ainda saquearia o reino da Geórgia várias vezes. Na conquista de Deli, Timur teve que enfrentar pela primeira vez um exército montado sobre elefantes. Sem saber como enfrentar essa força desconhecida para os mongóis, ordenou que apanhassem os camelos que os escoltava e os carregaram com fardos de palha. Atearam fogo à palha e enviaram os camelos em disparada para as linhas inimigas, causando pânico aos elefantes, forçando sua retirada. Tamerlão foi contido na Índia pelas condições hostis do clima nas montanhas do Hindu Kush e pelos ataques constantes das tribos locais. No oeste, encontrou resistência dos turcos otomanos na Anatólia e dos turcos mamelucos do Egito, senhores da Síria. Tamerlão chegou a saquear Damasco e assassinar sua população (poupando os mestres da arquitetura e da vidraria), mas os mamelucos logo retomariam a cidade aproveitando o desgaste dos mongóis e a ausência de uma base fixa próxima para o envio de novas tropas. Contra os otomanos, Tamerlão viveu no final de seu reinado uma rivalidade com o sultão Bayezid I, que, assim como ele, declarava-se o maior defensor do Islão. Seu embate com o sultão otomano adiou em meio século a queda de Constantinopla, cercada por Bayazid de 1396 a 1402. Datam de 1392 as campanhas timúridas de Fars, Mesopotâmia, Anatólia e Geórgia. Em 1393 Tamerlão entrou em Bagdad. Em 1394, temos a ofensiva de Tuqtamish no Cáucaso. Em 1395 Tamerlão esmagou Tuqtamish no rio Terek e devastou as cidades da Horda de Ouro, entre elas Ukek, Majar, Sarai e Astrakhan. Em 1398, invade o norte da Índia, saqueia Delhi. A campanha da Geórgia data de 1399, quando ataca os mamelucos. Data de 1400 a campanha da Mesopotâmia e Síria, a tomada de Alepo. Em 1401 vemos o saque e destruição de Bagdad e de Damasco. Em 1402 Tamerlão captura o sultão otomano Bayaceto I, em Âncara. O projeto de invasão da China, em 1404, acaba por não se realizar, pois morre em 1405. Havia começado a organizar uma expedição militar à China, governada pela Dinastia Ming. No caminho, seus generais aconselharam uma parada em Otrar, ainda em seu reino. Em 18 de fevereiro, após três dias de bebedeira, Timur, velho e fraco, morreu. Teve então início o sultanato de seu quarto filho, o xá Rukh, que governaria meio século um sultanato islâmico requintado e pacífico, com capital em Herat. A seguir, dá-se a fragmentação do Império pois o desaparecimento de Rukh provocará lutas ferozes pelo poder que aniquilariam Ulugh Beg e se concluiriam com o reinado estável do timúrita Abu Said em Khorasan e em Mawarannahr. Entre os descendentes da dinastia, conta-se Babur, o futuro conquistador da India. Exumação O corpo de Tarmelão foi exumado de seu túmulo em 1941 pelo antropólogo soviético Mikhail Gerasimov. De seus ossos, ficou claro que Tamerlão era um homem alto e de peito largo com ossos fortes no rosto. Gerasimov também descobriu que as características faciais de Tamerlão conformavam-se a parciais características da raça amarela, que ele acreditava, em parte, apoiar a noção de Tamerlão de que ele era descendente de Genghis Khan. Gerasimov foi capaz de reconstruir a imagem de Tamerlão a partir de seu crânio. Sua altura era de 1,73 metros, alto para sua época. Também confirmou a claudicação, devido a uma lesão no quadril de Tamerlão. O túmulo de Tamerlão é protegido por uma laje de jade, na qual estão esculpidas as palavras em árabe: "Quando eu crescer, o mundo vai tremer". Diz-se que quando Gerasimov exumou o corpo, uma inscrição adicional dentro do caixão foi encontrada, lendo-se "Quem abrir o meu túmulo soltará um invasor mais terrível do que eu". Em qualquer caso, dois dias depois de Gerasimov começar a exumação, a Alemanha nazista lançou a Operação Barbarossa, a invasão da U.R.S.S. Tamerlão foi re-enterrado com ritual islâmico completo em novembro de 1942, pouco antes da vitória soviética na Batalha de Stalingrado. O legado de Tamerlão O império de Tamerlão sucumbiu logo após seu criador. Dividido entre os filhos de Timur, as velhas rivalidades tribais voltaram a surgir entre os mongóis. Aliado ao ressurgimento dos povos conquistados e dos turcos a leste, a divisão política fez com que os chagatai fossem inteiramente absorvidos ainda no início do Século XV. A influência das conquistas de Tamerlão viu-se no adiamento da queda de Constantinopla, e na introdução da cultura mongol na Índia (cujo último imperador mongol só seria deposto no final do Século XIX - ver Império Mogol). A herança mais duradoura de Tamerlão não foi política, mas no campo das artes. O povo mongol era rude e pouco preocupado com a atividade artística, mas os mestres artífices deportados nas conquistas de Timur produziram um prolífico acervo de obras em metal, madeira, laca, pedras preciosas, pinturas. Samarcanda, Bucara e outras cidades se tornaram obras de arte da arquitetura, com suas grandes e belas mesquitas, torres e palácios (embora o próprio Tamerlão vivesse em uma tenda, ou na sela de um cavalo) decoradas com ricos ladrilhos, mosaicos e pinturas, retratando não só motivos abstratos típicos da arte islâmica, mas também cenas da natureza, do cotidiano e da própria vida de Timur, o Coxo. Historiadores e poetas prosperaram sob o patrocínio de Tamerlão, e perpetuaram sua arte ao longo dos anos seguintes à sua morte. Categoria:Conquistadores Categoria:Mongóis Categoria:Mortos em 1405 af:Timoer an:Tamerlán ar:تيمورلنك arz:تيمورلنك ast:Tamerlán az:Əmir Teymur ba:Аҡһаҡ Тимер bat-smg:Timūrs be:Тамерлан be-x-old:Тымур bg:Тимур bn:তৈমুর লং br:Timur bs:Timur Lenk ca:Tamerlà ckb:تەیمووری لەنگ cs:Tamerlán cv:Тамерлан cy:Timur da:Timur Lenk de:Tamerlan el:Ταμερλάνος en:Timur eo:Timur es:Tamerlán et:Timur eu:Tamerlan fa:تیمور fi:Timur Lenk fiu-vro:Timur fr:Tamerlan fy:Timoer Lenk ga:Timur Bacach gl:Tamerlán he:טימור לנג hi:तैमूरलंग hif:Timur hr:Timur hu:Timur Lenk hy:Լենկթեմուր id:Tamerlane ilo:Timur is:Tímúr it:Tamerlano ja:ティムール ka:თემურლენგი kk:Әмір Темір ko:티무르 ku:Tîmûrleng la:Tamerlanes lij:Tamerlan lt:Timūras lv:Timurs mk:Тамерлан ml:തിമൂര്‍ mn:Доголон Төмөр mr:तैमूरलंग ms:Tamerlane nds:Tamerlan nl:Timoer Lenk nn:Timur Lenk no:Timur Lenk oc:Tamburlan os:Тамерлан pl:Timur Chromy pms:Tamerlan pnb:تیمور ro:Timur Lenk ru:Тамерлан rue:Тімур sa:तैमुरलंग scn:Tamerlanu sco:Timur sh:Timur simple:Tamerlane sk:Tímúr sl:Timur Lenk sr:Тамерлан sv:Timur Lenk sw:Timur ta:தைமூர் te:తైమూర్ లంగ్ tg:Темури Ланг th:ตีมูร์ tl:Tamerlan tr:Timur tt:Аксак Тимер uk:Тимур ur:امیر تیمور uz:Amir Temur vi:Timur Lenk war:Timur yi:טימור zh:帖木尔 zh-yue:帖木兒